


The Puppet Master

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Coma, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Potions, Puppets, Rage, Romance, Rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Ginny is angry when Harry doesn’t want to resume their relationship. She is furious when she learns at the start of term feast that he is married and to Severus Snape of all people. Ginny is determined to get what she wants even if that means removing anything or anyone standing in her way by any means.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Lovelies. 
> 
> My first story for 2021. I hope you enjoy it please let me know

People cheered and clapped as Harry made his way into the Great Hall, the final battle had been fought and won. 

The magical world was put back to rights and safe once more after many years of uncertainty and fear. 

He sat down at one of the long tables and breathed a sigh of relief. Voldemort was gone and Harry himself had made damn sure he was never to return.

It wasn’t without sacrifice not only on Harry’s part but others who had lost their lives fighting for the light. 

As much as it hurt Harry to think of those who died he knew deep down that all who did died fighting for a better world, each and every one of them would have wanted it that way. 

It didn’t take away the pain especially when some of those people had been close friends and some that Harry considered to be family.

Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin were among those he was closest to. Remus had been Harry’s last link to his family. 

They left behind their infant son Teddy whom Harry had been named Godfather too shortly before the war began. 

He made a silent vow to be the best Godfather for the small boy who was now being raised by Tonks’ mother Andromeda.

Neville Longbottom sat down beside Harry and clapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning broadly. 

‘It’s finally over mate’ he sighed

‘Yep hard to believe he is really gone’ Harry countered

‘Can’t come back when you’ve been turned to dust’ Neville mused

‘Thank Merlin for that’ Harry chuckled lightly

‘What will you do now Harry?’ Neville asked

‘Sleep for about a week’ he answered

‘Are you going back to the Burrow or staying here?’

Harry sucked in a breath and faced Neville head on. 

‘Can you keep a secret?’ Harry asked seriously 

‘Of course I can Harry’ Neville replied. 

‘Are the Greenhouses empty at the moment?’ Harry inquired

Neville gave him a strange look

‘Yeah they should be?’ he answered 

‘Lets go then’ Harry stood up and headed for the entrance pulling something from the pocket of his jeans as he walked. 

He ushered Neville into one of the darkened alcoves and threw his invisibility cloak over the both of them chuckling at the look on his friends face.

Unseen they walked the path to the Greenhouses walked into the room Professor Sprout used on occasion, removing the cloak Harry flicked his wand warding and silencing the room he and Neville were in. 

‘Sorry for the secrecy Neville, but this is something that I don’t want anyone else to hear especially the Weasley’s more so Ginny and Molly’ Harry explained

‘Must be important if you’ve gone to this much trouble’ Neville replied intrigued. 

‘There are two reasons I won’t be going to the Burrow’ Harry began

‘The first one is Ginny, you know that she has been after me for years, and we dated if that’s what you can call it last year up until Dumbledore died, that was mainly a ruse Dumbledore cooked up to keep me safe. The battle hasn’t been over for three hours and already she’s hinting about getting back together’ Harry frowned as he explained the last part.

‘The second is…

‘You’re gay?’ Neville smiled cutting Harry off

‘How did you know?’ Harry gaped

‘I’ve had a feeling for years mate, you never seemed interested in girls like all the others, you never smiled much when you went out with Cho and even less when you went out with Ginny’ 

‘Was it that obvious?’ Harry muttered

‘To someone that swings the same way’ Neville smirked

‘You’re gay Nev?’ Harry gaped again 

‘Yep figured it out when I was 12 or so, I kept checking this other bloke out and realised I must be gay’ Neville blushed slightly

‘I’m guessing this other bloke doesn’t know he was being ogled?’ Harry grinned

‘Didn’t back then but he does now’ Neville turned an even brighter shade of red. 

‘Draco is cute but not my type’ Harry said nonchalantly

‘How could you have possibly known it was him?’ Neville stuttered

‘When Voldemort was giving his speech thinking that I was dead and then you stepped forward to say your bit, I saw the look in Draco’s eyes, he was terrified that you would be hurt or worse, he shouted out your name when Voldemort flung you back into the castle. I figured out that he felt something for you and was scared he would lose you’ 

‘Alright enough about my not so secret love life back to yours my friend’

‘The second reason I’m not going back to the Burrow is I have been seeing someone since the beginning of sixth year and we are now married’

‘Married?’ Neville gasped trying to keep up.

‘Yep’ Harry smiled

Neville was quiet for several minutes; Harry could see the thoughts tumbling around his friends mind. When he looked at Harry again he had a gleam in his eye not unlike the one Dumbledore used to have. It was at that moment Harry knew his friend had figured it out. 

‘Professor Snape’ Neville muttered more to himself than Harry.

‘Got it one Nev’ Harry chuckled

‘It was before the war wasn’t it?’ he asked

‘Yes while we were hiding out at Grimmauld place, but how did you know that?’ Harry asked thoughtfully

‘There was one night that Professor Snape didn’t come into the Great Hall it wasn’t long after term started, he always ate in the hall, but this one night the Carrows were there keeping watch, Professor McGonagall wasn’t there either’ Neville mused

‘Professor McGonagall and Kingsley married us in Severus’ office on the 3rd September, with the war looming and a very real chance that one or both of us wouldn’t come out the other end alive, we decided to get married, neither of us wanted to die having not been bonded to the other. It was what kept me going while I was out looking for the Horcruxes.’ A lone tear fell from Harry’s eye

Neville moved towards Harry and pulled him into an embrace. He could see the anguish and fear he must have felt all those months not knowing if he would ever see his beloved again.

‘You both made it Harry, now you have the rest of your lives together, no one can take that away from you, I for one will make damn sure they don’t try’ Neville spoke with gusto. 

‘When I found him in the shrieking shack, my heart nearly stopped, thank Merlin Severus being who he is went prepared in case the bastard attacked him.’ Harry said wryly. 

‘I heard Madame Pomfrey say he will be alright’ Neville said warmly

‘He will be, just needs a lot of rest and healing’ Harry smiled 

‘Once he is released from hospital we are going back to Grimmauld place, I’m going to clean and reorganise the inside before he gets there.’ 

‘I can help you with anything you need, Draco will help too’ Neville smiled

‘Thanks Nev, I know I can trust you’ Harry patted his mate’s arm.

‘Do Ron and Hermione know?’ Neville asked 

‘Not yet, but I think Mione has it figured out’ Harry laughed.

‘Nothing gets by her’ Neville laughed

‘What will you do about Ginny if she starts asking questions?’ 

‘I will tell her I am gay and we wont be getting back together, I don’t want to say anything about Sev just yet she would only use that against him or both of us’ 

‘I agree with you there’ Neville said grimly

‘What do you say we head back up to the castle and see if we can find us a couple of gorgeous snakes?’ Harry giggled

‘I’ll be in that’ Neville chuckled 

Throwing the cloak back over themselves the pair walked the trodden path up to the castle, Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted.

Telling Neville had been the right choice. 

Of all Harry’s friends Neville had always been the most loyal, the trust worthiest, never wanting anything from Harry other than his friendship.

He loved Ron and Hermione like siblings, but there were some things even he couldn’t tell them not yet anyhow. 

Harry and Neville walked in through the front entrance and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Checking that no one was around Harry removed the cloak sand folded it up putting it back into this jeans pocket.

Plonking down on the sofa Neville and Harry chatted away happily, the topic of conversation heavily revolved around their Slytherin loves. 

In another part of the castle a young redhead was keeping an eye out for the young man the magical world had dubbed their Saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny confronts Harry in the Great Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff for you at the beginning.

Harry walked into the infirmary under his invisibility cloak after leaving Neville with Draco. 

It had become a necessity as he had noticed Ginny was lurking around the Great Hall. 

Ron and Hermione had visited him in Gryffindor Tower to let him know they were going to the Burrow. 

Like Harry Ron had made a revelation while the Trio had been on the run. 

He was gay and so he and Hermione were staying friends, she had taken it well and admitted to Harry that she couldn’t see a future with Ron beyond friendship.

Harry had the sneaking suspicion his best friend had a secret but she wasn’t letting on what about. He couldn’t talk he supposed as he too was keeping rather a big secret of his own. 

He saw Poppy in her office and quietly walked in and shut the door before removing his cloak. 

She gave a start then smiled when she realised who had appeared out of thin air. 

‘I take it Miss Weasley is still lurking about?’ Poppy gestured towards the cloak

‘Yes I didn’t want her seeing me come in here’ Harry replied. 

‘She has already been in here inquiring as to your whereabouts Harry’ Poppy said dryly. 

‘Sorry about that’ Harry said sheepishly

‘No apology needed, she won’t get anything out of me, now I suggest you continue on your way and see that husband of yours’ she gave him a warm smile. 

Harry gave her a warm smile in return and went through the office opening a door he walked into the private room reserved for staff. 

Poppy had settled Severus in there so he would have some privacy and also so he was out of harms way. 

While it had been made clear what Severus’ role in the war entailed, there were still people that held a grudge and labelled him as evil as Voldemort.

He walked into the dark room and saw his husband sleeping peacefully; he has just turned towards the door when he heard a croaky voice.

‘Where do you think you’re going Mr Potter?’ 

‘I thought you were asleep’ Harry grinned

‘Just resting my eyes, my love’ Severus croaked. 

Harry walked over to the bedside leaning down and kissing his husbands lips gently. 

‘Nothing better than the feel of your lips against mine’ Severus said softly.

‘ I could say the same about yours my heart’ Harry said gently.

‘Do you need anything?’ Harry added

‘Only you my soul, come lay beside me I have missed you’ Severus took Harrys hand. 

He kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed into bed beside his husband, mindful not to jostle too much and disturb the wounds to his neck. 

Severus pulled Harry to his chest and breathed in his husbands scent. 

Harry entwined their hands and before long both men were sleeping peacefully. 

When Poppy came to check on Severus, she smiled at the sight of the two men snuggled together without a care in the world. 

Closing the door and warding it against unwanted visitors if any two people deserved peace and quiet it was Severus and Harry. 

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes; Severus was sleeping peacefully beside him. 

Harry checked his watch and saw by the time that they had slept until the next day. 

Not wanting to disturb is husband, Harry carefully drew back the covers and was sliding his legs out and sitting upright an arm snaked around his waste pulling him back into bed. 

‘I’m going to start to worry if every time I close my eyes you try and sneak away my love’ Severus said sleepily.

‘I was letting you rest dear husband of mine’ Harry replied

He turned and faced his lover kissing his lips gently and caressing the side of his face. 

Severus pulled him closer and deepened the kiss emitting delicious noises from Harry. 

He moved closer and ground his hardness against his husband’s thigh. 

Harry moaned at the sensations the contact was causing gently his pressed his erection so it met with his lovers. 

‘Sev I don’t want to cause anymore more damage’ Harry mumbled against his lips.

‘Don’t need my neck for this love’ he whispered pressing harder

Severus plunged his mouth harder against Harrys licking his bottom lip with his tongue seeking entrance. 

Harry happily complied with the request and soon their tongues were dancing over the other tasting and relishing in the hot heat their mouths emitted.

Long fingers moved down and pushed inside the waistband of Harry’s pants, they curled around an achingly hard cock and stroked gently. 

Severus gave a squeak of surprise when he felt Harry’s hand around his own hardness, stroking and caressing gently, fondling his balls rolling them between his hands.

Severus moaned and bucked gently against his husband’s hand as he quickened the pace of his strokes. 

Merlin but it was sinful the way Harry caressed his cock with a gentle yet firm pace that could bring Severus undone, reduce him to a puddle of sated bliss.

Repaying the favour and revelling in the sounds Harry was making brought them both to completion they both came hard, panting.

While they milked the last of each other’s seed. 

Harry cleaned them both and lay breathing heavily beside Severus whose cheeks were flushed with heat and a post lust filled haze flickered in his eyes.

‘That was some Good Morning’ Harry breathed

‘Mmm’ Severus murmured nuzzling in closer to Harry

Severus drifted off back to sleep and Harry left the room, using his cloak he snuck back up to Gryffindor Tower grabbed some clothes and headed for the showers. 

Clean and refreshed Harry went down the Great Hall, he had noticed that Neville wasn’t in bed so figured he must of spent the night with Draco. 

His hunch had been right; Neville and Draco were seated at one of the long tables talking quietly holding mugs in their hands. Harry sat down beside them and filled his plate with food. 

‘You have that morning glow about you Harry’ Draco smirked

‘Could say the same about you Drake’ Harry raised a brow

‘We will just say that we have woken up very well this morning’ Draco mused

‘I’ll say’ Harry chuckled

‘Your Godfather is very adept at making sure I wake up rearing to go’ Harry grinned slyly.

‘Merlin Harry I don’t need that image in my head’ Draco groaned.

‘Mmm tastes good’ Harry teased

The morning was spent helping Neville and Draco fix up the Greenhouses. 

His Gryffindor friend was taking over from Professor Sprout come the New Year.

Draco was taking over as Transfiguration Professor and Harry as Defence against the dark arts. 

It was quiet in the Greenhouses and it was the one place he knew Ginny wouldn’t come looking for him. He had managed to avoid her so far, but knew it wouldn’t last. 

He knew he would have to explain that he didn’t want a relationship with her but knowing how she would take the news didn’t fill him with the need to rush right out and tell her. 

He had spoken to Severus about it and they decided to only tell her that he didn’t feel that way about her, he was gay and could only ever offer her friendship. 

His luck ran out later that day, Neville, Harry and Draco was sitting in the Great Hall resting and having a cup of tea when Ginny walked in. 

‘Harry could I talk to you privately please?’ she asked

‘Whatever you need to say can be said in front of Neville and Draco’ Harry replied.

‘I’d rather this was not in front of everyone’ she retorted.

Harry sighed and stood up and walked towards the entrance to the Hall Ginny trailing behind. 

‘What’s so important you can’t say it in front of people?’ Harry huffed

‘I would like to get back together’ Ginny smiled reaching for Harry’s hand

Harry pulled away and crossed his arms. 

‘I don’t want to get back together Ginny, I don’t feel that way about you and I am also gay, I figured it out a while ago’ she didn’t need to know the rest. 

‘You can’t be gay Harry, it’s not normal to be like that’ Ginny pouted

‘Whether it’s normal or not is beside the point I am gay and that’s all there is to it’ Harry said firmly. 

‘I will make you see we are meant for each other’ she snipped

‘I suggest you accept that we won’t be getting back together and move on with your life, nothing will change my mind, no matter what you believe’ Harry said coldly as she stalked from the hall and out into the grounds. 

Sighing he went back into the Great Hall and sat down again with Neville and Draco they both had looks of concern on their faces. Harry told them what was said. He also expressed concern that she wouldn’t give up without a fight. Draco suggested he talk to Sev and perhaps Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pops the question.
> 
> Arthur becomes concerned about his daughters obsession with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff for you and a very romantic proposal

Ginny stormed into the Burrow livid with rage and frustration, she stomped her way up the stairs, muttering and cursing with each step she took. 

Hermione was coming out of the bathroom as Ginny came up the last step and onto the landing. 

She looked up and saw Hermione standing near the bathroom door. 

‘I need you to talk to Harry’ she countered by way of explanation 

‘About what’? Hermione asked

‘Getting back together and working on our future, make him see we are meant to be a couple, he has just given me some lame excuse about being gay’ she spat

‘Harry’s life is his own Ginny and I will not interfere in his personal affairs’ Hermione snapped 

‘You’re his best friend surely he will listen to you’ Ginny whined. 

Hearing the ruckus Ron poked his head out the door to his room and saw the look on his sister’s face. 

‘What’s going on?’ he asked coming to stand beside Hermione

‘Harry told me we won’t be getting back together because apparently he is gay’ she huffed.

‘So what if he is, that’s his choice Ginny and you need to accept that, he has been through enough, let him be happy and have a life’ Ron remarked

‘He can be happy and have a life with me’ Ginny shot back

‘He doesn’t want a life with you Ginny he has made that clear, Ron’s right you need to accept it and move on’ Hermione added. 

Arthur appeared at the top of the stairs and having heard the exchange looked at his daughter and frowned. 

‘Ron and Hermione are both right Ginny if Harry has made it clear that he doesn’t want a relationship with you, then that should be the end of it’ Arthur spoke sternly.

Ginny screeched in anger going into her room she slammed the door behind her, next thing the trio in the hallway heard screams and shouts and the sounds of things being thrown around the room. 

‘Too spoilt by far, that’s half the problem’ he frowned. 

‘Dads right, she is spoilt always has been, trouble is Mum will side with her, she’s thought for years that Harry and Ginny belong together’ Ron sighed. 

Draco straightened his shirt and smoothed down his hair. 

He had never been this nervous in his life. 

It wasn’t everyday that you proposed to someone so nerves could be forgiven this once. 

He picked up the small black velvet box from his bed and opened it. A slim silver band sat nestled amongst silk. 

Small emeralds and rubies sparkled when the light caught them. Inscribed on the inside was forever mine my hero. 

He had been into Diagon Alley earlier in the day, intending to retrieve the Malfoy family ring from his vaults.

It was tradition for the ring to be given to each generation of Malfoy men.

Considering who had it last and the fact they were now in Azkaban Draco decided against it and instead took out some gold and bought a brand new ring. 

He took a deep breath closed the box and headed out of the common room and up towards the entrance to the castle. 

Harry had organised a romantic dinner for two down near the Greenhouses. 

There was a space that looked out over the lake and the hills of the highlands. It was the perfect backdrop to ask the love of his life to marry him.

Walking towards the Greenhouse Draco caught sight of Neville. He smiled and his heart fluttered slightly. 

Merlin he loved that man, he remembered the exact moment when he knew that Neville was the love of his life. 

Voldemort was standing in the courtyard announcing Harry’s death and his intent to take over the magical world. 

When Neville stepped forward and started to speak refusing to be intimidated by the darkest wizard there had ever been, Draco knew then that he loved the man. 

‘Hey there handsome’ Draco smiled as he drew Neville in for a hug

‘Mmm you smell delicious’ Neville drank in his lovers scent

Draco captured the mans lips in a passionate, sweet kiss.

Merlin but it was bliss to feel Neville’s lips on his own to taste the man on his tongue, to feel the heat and desire course through him at the mere thought of kissing this wonderful being.

When the need for air arose they reluctantly pulled away and sat down at the small table Harry had set up a few feet back from the cliff and the magical view it provided.

The conversation flowed easily while they enjoyed their meal. Harry had organised his house elf Kreacher to serve Draco and Neville for the night.

After they had finished dessert Draco took Neville’s hand and they walked to just before the edge of the cliff. 

Looking out at as the sun began to set, Draco knew there would be not better moment to propose.

Taking the box from his pocket Draco dropped down on one knee taking Neville’s hand in his.

‘Neville Isaiah Longbottom I have loved you from the very moment you became my hero, everyday since has been a blessing, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’ Draco opened the box and took out the Silver band. 

‘Yes Drake I will’ Neville answered tears rolling down his face

Draco slid the band onto Neville’s finger and stood up; pulling him close and kissing him for everything he was worth. 

The pair stood looking out over the lake and the hills nestled against each other enjoying the peace and revelling in being engaged. 

When darkness fell they made their way back up to the castle, Draco led Neville to his room, and there he made love to his fiancé. 

Neville had never felt so alive as he did that night. Sure they had made love before that night and it was bliss. 

Something about being engaged brought out intensity in Draco he had never experienced. 

Panting and utterly sated Neville Longbottom thanked the gods above for giving him this gorgeous man.

Draco drifted off to sleep and Neville lay watching his soon to be husband. 

Even in sleep the blonde was beautiful. 

He moved closer to his mate and draped an arm over his waist. 

Letting sleep take him Neville knew that his dreams would be of his lover and what they had just done. 

To say he was excited to spend the rest of his life with this man was an understatement. 

Neville would often question just how he had managed to live without Draco Lucius Malfoy until now.

The newly engaged couple stopped in to see Severus and Harry the next morning and give them the good news. 

Both men were over the moon for Draco and Neville and humbled when they asked if Severus would stand beside Draco and Harry beside Neville on the day.

Severus was feeling a bit tired that morning.

So Harry took the opportunity to let him and go to Grimmauld place and check what needed to be done before Severus was released from hospital. Draco and Neville offered to come with him.

Kissing Severus goodbye the Trio walked to the edge of the grounds and apparated to Grimmauld place. As they turned Draco caught sight of a flash of dark red hair. 

Once they were inside Draco told Harry what he had seen. 

In a matter of minutes Harry had warded the house against intruders. 

He made sure to spell in an alarm that would tell him if someone was trying to get in.

Draco had been right, not 10 minutes after they arrived did the alarm sound. 

A quick wave of his wand told Harry that Ginny Weasley was on the other side of the door twisting the doorknob and rattling the door in frustration when it wouldn’t open.

She swapped to pounding on the door for a full 5 minutes before Harry cast a silencing charm and went about inspecting the house. 

Two hours later the three Wizards had stripped the walls, changed the colour Scheme, fixed the bedrooms up, adding new mattresses, sheets and duvets. 

He called Kreacher and asked if he would mind putting the kitchen to rights. 

The old house elf was only too happy to help his Harry. Kreacher even fixed them lunch that they ate in the living room. 

Harry asked the elf if he could check to see whether the unwanted guest outside the door was gone. 

In a flash he disappeared seconds later he was back and reported that the horrible girl had gone. 

They worked for another hour or so before deciding to call it quits and headed back to Hogwarts. 

Harry charmed and warded the house before he left even going as far as to cast a spell that would cause whomever was trying to gain access to receive a shock. 

It might have seemed a bit harsh, but Ginny Weasley was known for her fiery temper and stubborn streak when she wanted something.

Minerva found Harry on his way to see Severus and handed him a note from Hermione asking if her and Ron could see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Hermione and Ron his secret and Ron reveals one of his own. There is also a surprise for Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble lurks in the shadows

Harry sat in a table in the far corner of The Three broomsticks nursing a Butterbeer when Ron and Hermione walked in and joined him. 

‘Sorry for the short notice’ Hermione said sipping her drink

‘It’s fine Mione’ Harry smiled

‘We thought you should know about Ginny and what happened after she saw you at Hogwarts’ Ron said quietly

Between them Ron and Hermione explained about Ginny’s outburst and her insistence that Hermione talk to Harry and get him to understand that they were meant to be together. 

Ron told him about what Arthur had told her as well. 

This surprised Harry, as he would have thought Arthur to be keen on the idea of his youngest daughter marrying the Saviour of the Wizarding World. 

Ron said he was worried that Molly would side with Ginny; she had always wanted the pair together. 

That didn’t surprise Harry in the least. 

Harry told the pair about her visit to Grimmauld place the day before and the wards he had placed around it in case she came back again while he wasn’t there. 

Hermione said she had been disappearing a lot and now she knew where too. 

They chatted about other things for a short while, when Harry interrupted the conversation. It was time that he told his best friends about Severus. 

They had spoken about it earlier in the day and Severus was happy for his husband to tell his close friends about their marriage.

Harry hadn’t been sure he could trust them Ron especially Ginny being his sister, but after hearing what they had to say he knew that he could. 

‘I have something to tell you both’ Harry took a deep breath

‘I am gay and married to Severus’ he said getting to the point quickly. 

To his utter amazement Ron was the first to stand up and hug his mate. Harry was so astounded he didn’t know what to do. 

‘Thank Merlin you told us’ Ron exclaimed

‘Why’s that Ron?’ Harry asked a little confused. 

‘Because now I don’t have to keep my secret any longer’ Ron blushed. 

‘Secret?’ Harry asked. 

‘I’m gay too mate’ he sighed

Harry sat down heavily in his chair and took a large swig of his Butterbeer. 

‘You’re gay?’ he sputtered.

‘Yep and I have been worried about telling you’ Ron said quietly

‘I think it’s wonderful mate’ Harry patted Ron’s arm and smiled warmly.

‘Good because I have one more thing to tell you’ he blushed

‘You’re seeing someone’ Harry mused

‘Yeah Seamus’ Ron’s ears turned pink. 

‘Blimey you are full of surprises tonight Ron’ Harry laughed.

‘This calls for another drink’ he added moving over to the bar. 

Fresh drinks in hand, the trio chatted about new relationships. Not one to be left out Hermione finally spilled the beans about whom she had been seeing. 

Harry was taken aback when she said it was Dean Thomas. 

This night just got better. Neville and Draco appeared at the pub a time later and joined the Trio. 

Harry was concerned how Ron would handle Draco being there. 

His mate didn’t disappoint, they all got on very well and by the end of the night, had organised to meet up again before the school year started Ron saying that he would bring Seamus and Hermione Dean. 

Draco, Harry and Neville walked back to the castle happy and relaxed. 

Harry could honestly say that he hadn’t enjoyed himself like that for a very long time. His life was finally working out. 

He had a gorgeous husband, great friends and a wonderful job to look forward to. 

Sitting around in the Gryffindor Common room the young Wizards talked and laughed well into the night. 

They raided the kitchen close to midnight and had themselves a small feast. 

When Harry climbed into bed his watch read nearly 2am.

As they slept someone lurked outside the common room portrait careful as to not be seen. 

She had been listening carefully since they left the three broomsticks hours earlier. 

She had been there too, but couldn’t hear much over the noise. 

Ginny sat in her room scribbling madly in an old notebook she had found. 

Her blood still boiled at the thought that Harry was enjoying himself and didn’t seem to be giving her a second thought. 

It annoyed her more that Ron and Hermione had gone to the Three Broomsticks to see Harry without telling her or asking her to come along. 

So she had been forced to follow them and see for herself what they were up to. 

When the ferret walked in with Neville she was irate. Ron didn’t make a sound when they sat down with them at the table. 

In fact if she didn’t know any better she’d say that her brother wasn’t the least bit perturbed to be associating with the Death eater scumbag. 

It looked like Neville was going out with the Slytherin scum if the sickening display of affection was anything to go by. 

She had thought better of Neville surely there were better people to be going around with than that low life. 

When she snuck back in the night before after giving up listening for anything that might pique her interest.

She recorded the night’s events in the notebook she came across.

It never hurt to have proof of what she heard in the event she may need to use it as a tool to get what she wanted. 

A knock at her door had her scurrying to hide the notebook behind some Quidditch magazines in her cupboard. 

Sitting back on her bed and picking up and old copy of Witch Weekly she called out Come in. 

‘I need to have a word with you Ginny’ Arthur said as he closed the door behind him. 

‘What about Dad?’ she said innocently

‘About where you have been sneaking off to during the day and last night’ Arthur replied sternly.

‘I haven’t been sneaking out anywhere dad’ 

‘Ginny please don’t lie, I came past your room last night and you weren’t here’ Arthur said with an air of annoyance.

‘I went out into the orchard and sat awhile’ she huffed

Arthur sighed heavily and opened the door. 

‘If you say so Ginny’ he closed the door gently and walked downstairs.

Hermione and Ron went to Grimmauld place the next day to help Harry with the repairs. He had done wonders with the old house. 

Where it had once been dark and dank it was now light and colourful. 

When it had never felt like home only cold and unwelcoming, it now looked like a home and had a very welcome feel about it. 

Harry had been working on a surprise for his husband and showed Hermione and Ron when they came to help. 

‘What do you think?’ he asked opening the door to the basement

‘Harry it’s wonderful’ Hermione shrieked in delight

‘He will love this mate’ Ron smiled

‘I wanted him to have somewhere he could come and have some time out, we are both people that like our alone time and I thought he would like somewhere he could come and brew his potions without me getting in the way.’ Harry surmised.

‘Harry I hadn’t realised just how much you loved Severus until this very moment’ Hermione said with affection. 

‘He is my entire world Mione I would do anything for him’ Harry smiled. 

‘He is a very lucky man Harry’ Ron clapped Harry’s shoulder.

‘I’m the lucky one mate’ Harry replied.

Later that day the trio went into Diagon Alley and bought some ingredients to put in Severus’ new potions lab. 

He also bought some new vials for them to be stored in. Hermione and Ron pooled together and bought him a new Cauldron. 

Harry purchased several other things and they headed back to the house and set it all up. 

He didn’t put it in any strict order leaving that job for his husband has he knew Severus had system that worked for him.

Ron and Hermione stayed for dinner before Ron headed back to the Burrow and Hermione back to Hogwarts with Harry. 

She told him she couldn’t take anymore of Ginny’s constant hounding. 

Harry was happy to have his best friend back in the place they had both called home for so many years.

Hermione all settled in Harry went to the infirmary to spend the night with his husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party that ends with Harry being accosted.
> 
> Arthur and Molly try tough love with their wayward daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a bit of stalking to liven things up.

‘You can open your eyes now Sev’ Harry said

Severus opened his eyes and gaped in amazement at the brand new sparkling potions lab he was standing in.

‘This is for me?’ he stammered 

‘Certainly not for me love, you know how I am with potions’ Harry chuckled

‘To answer your question yes it is for you, I wanted you to have something to come home and a place where you could have time to yourself’

‘Its amazing Harry’ Severus exclaimed. 

He wandered around the room taking in every detail that Harry had added. 

He ran his hands over the smooth white bench tops, picked up the vials and turned them gently in his hands. 

Over in a corner of the room stood a wooden cabinet with intricate carving on the door.

When Severus looked closer he noted that the carvings represented the Prince family crest.

Opening the doors he was greeted with shelves filled with various ingredients, some common, some not so common. 

He figured that Neville might have had a hand in procuring some of the more hard to come by plants and herbs he saw. 

‘I didn’t put anything in a particular order, thought it would be better to leave that for you’ Harry’s voice broke through the trance Severus had been in.

‘No one has ever done anything like this for me before Harry’ Severus was still amazed

‘Your worth it’ Harry smiled. 

Severus crossed the room and gathered Harry up in his arms. Staring into those emerald orbs that he adored so much. 

‘You are the kindest most giving man I have ever met Harry James Snape and I love you with all that I am thank you’ Severus caressed the side of Harry’s face smiling. 

‘You’re welcome’ Harry kissed his husbands lips lightly. 

‘Let me show you just how thankful I am’ Severus purred. 

He took his husbands hand and led him up to their room, for the next couple of hours Severus thanked Harry for his potions lab many times over with as much passion and love as he could muster. 

Making love to this man was nothing short of exquisite Severus relished every sound of ecstasy that Harry made, taking joy in the fact he had caused those sounds.

Sated and relaxed Severus spent the afternoon acquainting himself with his new lab and ordering things to his liking. 

He didn’t alter the order Harry had placed things in great detail finding that Harry had near gotten it spot on with the system he had devised.

The Potions Master found more little surprises throughout the afternoon, coming across a filing system his husband had built into one of the larger drawers.

An array of coloured folders had been labelled appropriately distinguishing each potion and a category it could be placed in. 

Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione were joining them for dinner.

Once upon a time Severus would have cringed and snarked at the thought of spending an evening with students most of who were Gryffindors to boot. 

Now though he could say with blatant honesty that he was looking forward to the evening and the entertainment it would bring. 

He cleaned away the small mess he had created, washed his hands and went upstairs in search of his husband. 

Harry was in the library organising the shelves when Severus found him. 

He was reaching up placing a book onto one of the higher shelves causing his shirt to expose tanned skin. Severus’ mouth watered at the sight. 

‘Nice arse’ Severus remarked

‘Don’t let my husband hear you say that’ Harry purred

‘Jealous type is he?’ Severus moved towards Harry

‘Very’ Harry murmured wrapping his arms around the hard lean body

‘So I shouldn’t really be doing this then’ Severus whispered as he cupped Harry’s firm arse and gave it a gentle squeeze

‘Probably not’ Harry mumbled nipping his husband’s neck. 

‘Or this’ he growled moving his hand over Harry’s groin

‘Definitely not’ Harry melted into his husband’s arms moaning at the sensation he was causing. 

Ron was getting ready to head to dinner with Harry, Severus, Draco and Neville. 

Not so long ago he would have sooner poked his eye out than spend an evening in the company of two Slytherins especially Draco and Severus. 

It made Ron realise how much he had matured in the last year and since the war had ended. 

It gave him a different perspective on things. If the battle had taught him anything it was that grudges, ill feelings belonged in the past, now was the time for a better brighter future. 

Grabbing his wand and wallet Ron headed down the stairs; he kissed his mother goodbye and headed out the back door.

He had just turned and apparated when someone else did the same. Neither Ron nor his mother had noticed that Ron had been followed. 

Ron walked in and greeted Harry as he opened the door, again neither realised that another uninvited guest had crashed their dinner party. 

The redhead entered the living room to see that Hermione was already there drink in hand. He kissed her cheek and sat down on the large sofa. 

Draco and Neville arrived a short time later, the conversation was under way and Ron found he was enjoying the company more than he had thought.

Severus showed them his lab, he thanked Ron and Hermione warmly for the Cauldron they had bought as a gift, he thanked Neville for the plants and Herbs. 

Draco whined about the lack of thanks he wasn’t given and Severus told him that he should be thankful for his company and to shut up before he ended up in a potion

Dinner was delicious and the conversation flowed easily around the table. Severus found all the guests to be excellent company. 

Draco was fascinated with how much Hermione knew about Transfiguration and pondered the thought of asking Minerva is she could assist him once in a while. 

He posed the question to Hermione who shrieked with delight and launched herself at the blonde hugging him tightly.

The evening wound down and soon Draco and Neville considering heading back to Hogwarts. 

Harry went into the kitchen to wrap up some of the left over dessert for the three to take back with them, when he found himself pinned to the bench, hands groping him.

A blood curdling growl had the others racing into the kitchen wands drawn. 

What they found was a red faced Harry shaking with rage and an indignant Ginny Weasley trying her best to continue her ministrations on Harry. 

Arthur and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea when Ron burst through the back door holding Ginny’s arm in a vice like grip. 

‘Let me go’ Ginny screeched as Ron all but dragged her into the kitchen. 

‘What’s going on Ron?’ Arthur asked 

‘I was at Harry’s for dinner he was packing up some dessert for everyone to take home when we heard a scream. Thinking the worst we race into the kitchen wands drawn only to find that Ginny had him pinned against the bench with her hands all over him. I got her out of there before Harry cursed her into oblivion’ Ron snapped.

Arthur sighed placing his hand flat on the tabletop

‘When are you going to accept the fact Harry doesn’t want a relationship with you Ginny?’ Arthur said tiredly. 

‘He does want a relationship, he is being brainwashed by the dungeon bat and the ferret’ she huffed. 

‘Grow up Ginny, no one is brainwashing him you can’t handle the fact he is happy and it isn’t with you. Ron spat

‘Mum say something’ Ginny whined

‘Your father and brother are right Ginny; you need to accept that he has moved on. I made the mistake of thinking Harry belonged with you, but after what your father has been telling me I can see I was wrong’ she explained.

‘How did she get in?’ Arthur asked his son

‘Cast a notice me not spell, waited til Harry let me in then snuck in behind me’ 

‘You do realise Ginny that Harry is quite within his rights to have you charged with trespassing?’ Arthur said firmly

‘He wouldn’t do that’ Ginny waved the notion away

‘He might do just that; I have never seen Harry so angry as I did tonight. He was so mad he was shaking, Severus was giving him a calming draught when I left’ Ron countered.

‘Give me your wand Ginny, from now until you return to Hogwarts you are banned from leaving this house unless its with your mother or myself, you will not use any form of magic until then’ Arthur put out his hand and waited for Ginny to hand him the wand. 

‘You can’t take my wand, Mum tell him he can’t take it’ Ginny wailed

‘Hand it over Ginny, this has gone on long enough’ Molly fumed

She dropped the wand on the table and stalked upstairs to her room, moments later the sound of the door being slammed reverberated around the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions, Spells & Old boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. We are now getting into the nitty gritty of things. 
> 
> Mentis Imperium: Latin for Mind Control  
> Compos Mentis: Latin for in control of your own mind

September 1st arrived in record time; Harry was seated at the staff table with Severus on one side of him Neville on the other and Draco beside him. 

He smiled as a group of nervous first years lined up waiting to be sorted into their respective houses. 

‘Remember when that was us?’ Neville whispered

‘Yep, seems forever ago now’ Harry whispered back. 

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and gave Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and the others a smile. 

Ginny who was sitting further along the seat glared at Harry and went back to her meal. 

Minerva had spoken to him, Draco, Neville and Severus before the feast that evening. 

After the scene she caused at Grimmauld place Arthur had been in contact with Minerva asking her to keep a watchful eye on Ginny to not hold back when dishing out detentions or any other punishment deemed appropriate. 

Minerva rose from her seat and called for silence. A hush fell over the hall and all eyes were on the headmistress.

‘Before everyone heads off to their houses I have a few announcements to make. First there have been a number of changes to the staff this year. I would like to introduce you to Professor Harry Snape, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark arts.’

A shriek from the Gryffindor table halted Minerva mid sentence. She cast a glance to the source of the noise and continued with her speech.

‘Now as you are all no doubt wondering about Harry’s surname, He and Professor Snape are married. In saying that he will be called Professor Potter to avoid any confusion.’ Minerva smiled

The hall erupted in cheers and whoops, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor Table. Minerva held up a hand and silenced ensued once more.

‘Professor Draco Malfoy will be taking over as Transfiguration teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom will be teaching Herbology. In regards to these two Professors they have recently been wed also. Professor Longbottom will be called as such even though he has taken Professor Malfoys last name.’

Whoops and cheers echoed through the hall once more. Neville, Draco and Harry beamed with pride at the welcome they had received.

Minerva went on to announce that Harry would be head of Gryffindor House, Neville Head of Hufflepuff, and the Hogsmeade weekends and of course the new Captains of the House Quidditch teams.

Harry walked into to Gryffindor Common room in time to hear a familiar voice screeching at top note. 

He decided to stay back a ways and listen. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me he was married to the dungeon bat’ she wailed. 

‘It was none of your business Ginny, it was up to Harry and Severus when they made it public knowledge’ Hermione snapped

‘It is my business when I am going to be his girlfriend and some day his wife’ she fumed.

‘You are deluded if you think Harry will leave Severus for you’ Ron seethed

‘He probably poisoned Harry forcing him to get married’ she growled. 

‘I can assure you Miss Weasley that Professor Snape did nothing of the sort, I will thank you to not broadcast my private life for the whole of Hogwarts to hear’ Harry said coldly appearing in the doorway to the common room

‘You should have told me Harry’ she huffed

‘That’s Professor Potter to you Miss Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor, the term hasn’t even begun and already points are gone’ 

‘Miss Bell, you have been named as Captain for Gryffindor, if you could get your list together in the next couple of weeks that would be great’ Harry smiled

‘Thank you Professor Potter’ Katie smiled

‘I was supposed to be captain, your only doing this to get back at me’ Ginny shouted. 

‘You’ve been warned Miss Weasley, come with me’ Harry instructed.

Outside the portrait hole Harry folded his arms across his chest and stared hard at Ginny who had a look of defiance on her face. 

‘I will say this once and once only, you improve your attitude towards, show me the respect that all Teachers are entitled to or this is going to be a very difficult year. I will not tolerate your behaviour Miss Weasley and I will not hesitate in handing out detention or sending you Professor McGonagall’s Office do you understand?’ 

‘Yes Professor’ she snarled

‘Right back inside, I do not want to hear my private life being discussed again’ he turned and walked down the corridor. 

‘You’ll be sorry’ she grinned stepping through the portrait. 

Before he headed back to his rooms he stopped by the office and filled Minerva in on what he had overheard. 

She shook her head and told Harry he did the right thing. She would be keeping a close eye on her over the coming weeks. 

The first casualty of Ginny Weasleys defiance was Draco a week later during 6th year Transfiguration. 

He was teaching them the Bird conjuring charm, by first demonstrating the wand movements and the required incantation. 

Walking around the room checking on students progress he noted that Ginny hadn’t bothered to pick up her wand instead she was scribbling on a piece of parchment which happened to read Mrs Ginny Potter numerous times. 

He confiscated the parchment and told her to make better use of her time in class rather than scribble immature teenage fantasies over and over. 

She started yelling abuse at Draco and was subsequently given detention and a trip to Minerva’s office.

The Headmistress called Arthur and Molly to the school where they gave their daughter a proper dressing down.

Sternly reminding her that they would do nothing to help her if she got herself expelled. 

Their parting remarks were that if she put a foot out of line again they would ship her off to another school. 

By the time she got back to Gryffindor Tower she was furious, she stormed past everyone in the common room stomping up the stairs to the girls dorms. 

She had gotten a small fragment of satisfaction from all that, she let slip that Ron was gay and was seeing Seamus Finnegan. 

It was short lived, the next morning Ron received a letter at breakfast from his parents telling him they were looking forward to meeting Seamus officially during the next break. 

‘Nice try Ginerva, but it didn’t work Mum and Dad are happy for me and Shay’ Ron smirked as he folded the letter. 

‘Freak’ she muttered and stalked from the hall. 

Up in the dorm rooms before class started Ginny she rolled the glass vial around in the palm of her hand and looked down at the piece of parchment lying open on her bed 

There in plain black ink was the answer to getting even and making Harry hers 

She would kill two birds with one stone as the muggle saying went. 

Starting with the ferret and Harry.

Her first class of the day was Potions. It was about halfway through the class when the first blow was dealt 

Fortunately for her one of her ex boyfriends who still held torch for her and made a good fall guy. 

Severus was just approaching the desk where Michael was sitting with Anthony Goldstein Ginny gave a small cough

‘Did you hear that Professor Potter and Professor Longbottom have been snogging down in the Greenhouses?’ Michael whispered to Anthony

Where did you hear that?’ Anthony whispered back.

‘Heard someone from Hufflepuff talking about it’ he smirked noticing the look on the Professors face

Severus sat back behind his desk and stared ahead. Surely he was making it all up he thought. 

Harry would never do that to him or to Draco. Harry loved him and he loved Harry they had a good marriage. 

Harry had been a bit distant lately and he did see Harry and Neville walking towards the Greenhouses from the 4th floor window yesterday. 

Severus played these things over in his mind for the remainder of the lesson. He dismissed the class and waited until they had all left the room. 

He sent his Patronus to Harry and Draco and sat down behind his desk and finished off the last of his tea

Hi husband of mine’ Harry smiled as he and Draco entered the room

‘I need to ask you something and I would like the truth’ Severus said severely

‘Of course Severus I have no secrets’ Harry replied beginning to worry.

‘Are you having an affair with Neville?’ he asked calmly when he felt anything but

‘You’re not serious?’ Draco scoffed

‘Where in Merlins name did you get an idea like that from’ Harry replied

‘I heard some students talking about it in the last class I had, now tell me the truth Harry’ Severus snapped.

‘No I’m not having a bloody affair with Neville or anyone else for that matter. I can’t believe you’d think I would betray you or Draco like’ Harry said dejectedly

‘I had to know’ Severus answered

‘Go to hell Snape’ Harry stormed from the room slamming the door behind him


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Mind Control

Ginny had hidden outside the room’s door in a dark corner listening to the angry exchange inside. 

It had gone better than she had expected.

Old boyfriends really did make the best fall guys when it came to revenge. 

When she had come across the spell to control someone’s mind without using the imperious curse, she knew it was the perfect way to extract some revenge. 

For a time she had considered using it on Harry or the Dungeon Bat convincing either one to leave the other. 

Knowing how powerful both then men were Ginny tossed that idea and came up with a new plan.

Michael Corner had held a torch for Ginny since they dated briefly in her 4th year he had been dropping hints since everyone returned to Hogwarts.

She thought she could get the best of both worlds so decided to cast the spell on Michael when she planned get even and sit back watch the drama unfold. 

Before her potions class that morning she asked Michael to meet her near the dungeons. When he rounded the corner she pointed her wand at him

‘Mentis imperium’ she said quietly

Michael stood frozen to the spot for a few moments, then continued on over to where Ginny was standing. 

‘Hi Michael’ she said sweetly

‘Ginny’ Michael said in a daze

‘Whenever I cough from now on Michael you will do as I say’ she instructed the dazed man

‘All right’ he replied

‘Good, now take this vial’ she handed the vial of clear liquid. 

She gave a small cough and Michaels gaze met hers in an instant

‘I want you to go into Professor Snapes room and pour that vial into the cup of tea sitting on his desk’ she commanded

As if controlled by a remote Michael obediently walked into the potions room and did as Ginny had instructed.

‘Compos Mentis’ she said when Michael returned.

‘I thought we could go to Hogsmeade together’ she said conversationally

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ Draco seethed after Harry had slammed the door

‘He has been acting strangely, when I heard the students talking I had to know if it was true.’ Severus said defensively

‘If you believe everything you hear instead of trusting your own husband then you a more gullible than I thought’ Draco sneered

‘Harry would never do anything like that let alone with someone he considers to be a close friend bordering on family’ 

Severus went to retort back at the remark Draco had made about his being gullible when a sharp pain shot through his skull rendering him paralysed.

‘Severus what’s wrong?’ Draco asked panicking slightly when his Godfather didn’t answer. 

Wasting no time Draco grabbed his Godfather under the arms and lifted him from his chair and walked as quickly as was possible to the hospital wing. 

Poppy came out of her office when she heard her name being called to find Draco carefully manoeuvring Severus onto the nearest bed panting

‘What seems to be the trouble Draco?’ Poppy inquired walking over to the bed

‘My pillock of a Godfather was accusing Harry of having an affair with Nev one minuted then screaming in pain and clutching his head the next’ Draco snorted

Poppy looked at Severus and scowled, but checked him over nonetheless, when she had finished a disappointed look crossed her face. 

‘Really Severus I thought you of all people would recognise when you have been slipped a potion’ Poppy scolded

‘What sort of potion?’ Draco asked

‘Potion of Gullibility causes the person who had taken to believe everything they are told or hear’ Poppy answered

Draco shook his head and shot a glare at the pale version of his Godfather lying in the bed. 

‘That explains the accusation then’ he remarked

‘An apology might be in order Severus’ Poppy spat as she bustled off to get a pain potion and an antidote for the other potion. 

‘I have really messed up this time, Harry will never forgive me’ Severus groaned

‘You can say that again, I have a class to teach, will drop by later and see you’ he said stiffly walking from the room

Severus closed his eyes and shuddered

Harry got through the rest of the day running on pure anger. 

The students seem to sense that something wasn’t right with their normally cheerful Professor and made the wise choice to remain on his good side.

He ordered tea in his rooms that evening not wanting to go down to the Great Hall in case his fool of a husband was there. 

Harry seethed with anger and hurt whenever he thought of the accusation Severus had thrown at him. 

Did he honestly believe that Harry would entertain the notion of having an affair let alone with Neville? 

This and more tumbled through his mind when a knock on his door brought him back to earth

‘If that’s you Severus I have nothing to say’ Harry shouted at the closed door

‘It’s me Drake and Neville’ came the muffled reply

Harry walked over and opened the door standing aside to let his fellow Professor’s and friends in. 

‘Just wanted to let you know that Severus is alright’ Draco started

‘Mores the pity’ Harry sneered

‘He was given a potion causing him to believe everything he heard or was told. Madame Pomfrey has given him a pain reducing potion and the antidote’ Draco continued

‘Poppy sent me a note earlier’ Harry mumbled

‘Are you going to see him?’ Neville asked tentatively

‘He’ll live so there is no urgency to rush in there’ Harry replied 

‘No one believes you would have an affair let alone with Nev’ Draco assured hid friend

‘Gee thanks, now I know what you think of me I might just start an affair what do you say Harry?’ Neville said dramatically

‘Sure Nev why not?’ Harry smirked

‘At least someone loves me’ Neville pouted

‘I love you Twit’ Draco smiled

‘You know he didn’t mean it Harry?’ Draco said seriously 

‘Doesn’t matter Drake he thought it that’s bad enough’ Harry sighed


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clever plan is hatched to guide Harry back to his husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some rhyming in this chapter I apologise if it isn't the best

Ginny gleamed with pure satisfaction and delight the next day when she noticed the scowl Harry had on his face. 

Severus still wasn’t out of the hospital; she had listened near the door and heard Madame Pomfrey tell Severus she wanted to keep him overnight for observation. 

What didn’t impress Ginny was that the ferret and Neville seemed to be fine they didn’t look to be angry, whispering and touching each other all the time it was nauseating.

Minerva had made an announcement at breakfast that morning regarding the potion that had been slipped to the Dungeon Bat.

Saying they would be keeping a close eye on everyone from now on and if the miscreant was caught it could mean detention for the remainder of the year and possible expulsion. 

Some idiot had let slip that you could get those sorts of potions from Zonkos joke shop in Hogsmeade. 

Ginny was certain that all bags would be checked after the trips to the village from now on. 

Michael remained clueless, which was a good thing; Ginny didn’t want the fun to end too soon. 

She was at that moment working on her next plan of attack. This time Neville and the Ferret were at the top of her list. 

She watched as Harry walked from the hall his head hung low and hand shoved inside his robes. 

Ginny flashed him her sweetest smile but he took no notice. 

Soon my love she thought, we will be together, married I will have my Quidditch career thanks to be the Saviour’s wife.

He will be an Auror she would insist on that. 

They would live in a big house he would lavish her in jewellery and gifts. 

Whenever she got bored she would have a brief affair, as long as she had the name Potter nothing else mattered much. 

With that thought in mind the devious redhead rose from the table and left the hall, her first class of the day was Transfiguration.

Might mess with the Ferrets head she mused while she waited outside the classroom door. 

Harry kept up the silent treatment for over a week. By the start of the second week Severus could take no more.

He had apologised profusely to Neville and Draco but nothing. 

He sent Harry notes of apology, gifts and flowers. 

The notes remained unanswered and he didn’t want to think what had become of the flowers and gifts

Severus tried to approach Harry in the hope he would finally talk to him during meal times and outside his classroom but alas he did not succeed. 

As much as he loved and adored his husband Merlin but the man was stubborn.

The Potions Master concluded that if his husband wasn’t going to come to him voluntarily then he was going to have to get creative. 

Surprisingly enough Draco and the others agreed to help him and Harry mend the bridges. 

So together they came up with a plan to lure Harry back into Severus’ arms.

Harry had had one of the worst days in history.

The students weren’t cooperating he’d had to resort to raising his voice on more than one occasion which was something he normally loathed to do. 

He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room have a long hot shower, pour himself a glass of whiskey and curl up on the sofa. 

Walking along the corridor he spotted a piece of parchment stuck to his classroom door. He took the note in hand and read the contents.

If you want to open your door and not sleep on the floor   
Come to where they sing and get back your wedding ring

Looking down at his left hand Harry saw that his ring was missing, he hadn’t even realised it had been taken. 

Glancing at the note again he shook his head and sighed.

Bloody Slytherins he snorted as he made a futile attempt to open his door only to finds himself jolted back and near landing on his arse. 

He walked back the way he had just come and made his way to the Black Lake where he had no doubt his cunning Slytherin husband would be waiting.

He didn’t notice that his husband’s accomplices were watching from a dark alcove and saw Harry walk past. 

He better have a damn spectacular excuse ready for me Harry grumbled to himself stepping out into the evening air.

‘I need your help’ Severus blurted out as soon as his Godson opened the door to his rooms. 

‘You might be past help, but come in anyway’ Draco replied

‘Harry won’t talk to me and it’s been nearly two weeks’ Severus countered

‘Have you explained to him about the potion’ Neville interjected coming from the kitchen

‘More times than I can count’ Severus said sombrely

‘What can we do?’ Draco asked.

‘Help me think of a way to get him to talk to me’ Severus was bordering on pleading

Draco shook his head and looked at his husband who gave him a warm smile.

‘Alright we’ll help but accuse Harry or Nev of having an affair again and I will transfigure into a beetle and squash you flat’ Draco said in a tone Severus hadn’t heard in a long time.

The brainstorming commenced and within half and hour Hermione, Dean, Ron and Seamus joined in. 

The one thing they all agreed on was that Harry was incredibly stubborn more so when he was hurt or angry. 

As Hermione and Ron knew Harry the best, it didn’t take long for them to formulate a plan to get Harry to speak to his husband and hopefully forgive him.

‘I didn’t think he would last as long as he has not speaking to you Severus’ Hermione mused. 

‘I admit that the first few days I let him be’ Severus confessed

‘It will all work out Severus everyone knows how much he loves you’ Seamus said kindly. 

‘Thank you Mr Finnegan that’s very kind of you’ Severus smiled

As he lay in bed that night missing Harry more than words could explain he focused on the plan they had made. 

Surely it would bring his husband back to him. 

The Potions Master wouldn’t have it any other way

Drifting off to sleep he dreamed of having Harry back in their bed back in his arms and smiled. 

Harry got near to the edge of the Black Lake and saw a familiar figure sitting on a blanket looking out over the water. 

‘Locking me out of my room Severus and taking my wedding ring?’ Harry chided

He turned around and saw Harry standing a few feet away arms crossed over his chest. 

‘Had to get creative’ Severus replied

Harry sat down next to the blanket and stared ahead. 

‘I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean any of those things I said, it my defence it was the potion talking’ Severus said meekly

‘You what hurt the most? I understand that it was the Potion effecting you, but it was the fact you actually thought I would do something like that, you didn’t even try to fight it off’ 

‘Harry I don’t know what to say. I was stupid, I didn’t even know that anything was wrong until I heard two students mention your name, then my mind took over.’ Severus explained

Harry looked at his husband face a thought flashed in his mind, taking him back to 6th year when Ron had been poisoned with that Love Potion that had been meant for him. In that second he realised what a prat he had been.

‘I’m sorry Sev, you’re right some effects of potions are hard to fight against, it just hurt to think you would believe that of me’ Harry smiled weakly. 

Severus pulled Harry closer to him and held on tight kissing his temple.

‘I know you would never do anything like that Harry’ Severus whispered

‘Neville suggested that he and I have a secret affair anyway’ Harry smirked

‘Did he now, better not let your husband find out then’ Severus chuckled

‘He won’t suspect a thing I keep him adequately satisfied’ Harry laughed. 

‘Hope you intend to prove that theory Mr Snape?’ Severus purred

‘Just say when Professor and I will be happy to oblige’ 

‘No time like the present’ Severus growled

As they hurried back up to the castle Harry looked over to a clump of trees

‘I will deal with you lot later’ he said to the four hiding amongst the greenery.

‘Now we’re in for it’ Neville gulped. 

‘Yep I say we leave the country immediately’ Draco surmised


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has gone too far this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the rhyming wasn't to bad in the last chapter and you will read on.

Ginny was shaking with rage on Monday morning when she walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting at the staff table whispering something to the Dungeon Bat. 

They were laughing and smiling, touching each other under the table. 

As they got up to head to the first class of the day Severus kissed Harry softly as they parted ways in the entrance hall. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this she fumed stuffing things haphazardly into her bag.

Obviously the greasy git had conned Harry into giving him another chance and being the caring person he was had relented. 

Transfiguration was her first class and she was in no mood for the Ferret. She dumped her bag on the floor beside her seat and slumped down in her chair. 

Ginny didn’t hear a word that Draco had spoken for most of the lesson.

When he called on her to answer a question she had no idea what it was to begin with the Professor scolded her and took house points for not paying attention.

‘You’ll pay for that ferret the redhead thought as she exited the room and walked to Defence against the Dark arts. 

It was in this class while Professor Potter was explaining about Inferi and idea occurred to Ginny.

She looked around and spotted Michael Corner glancing at her, she gave him a small smile. 

Pulling Michael aside after class she asked him if he would like to go for a walk around the grounds. 

He accepted happily and they set off out into the afternoon sunshine. 

She kept up the pretence of chatting away innocently all the while scheming and planning in her mind. 

‘Mentis Imperium’ she said waving her wand at Michael when they reached their destination. 

‘You will Stupefy Professor Longbottom then beat him around the head with a plank of wood’ Ginny instructed.

Neville’s back was turned when they entered the Greenhouse. 

He didn’t see the curse coming only felt something hit is back before he fell to the ground. 

She had never seen so much blood in her life it was everywhere including Michael.

Harry met up with Draco and Severus; they were heading down to the Greenhouses to meet Neville. 

He had been working on a surprise for Draco and wanted Harry and Severus there when he presented it to his husband. 

Walking the well-trodden path they trio discussed their day. 

Draco told them about Ginny’s behaviour in his class. Harry said she had been quiet in his class, which he was thankful for. 

‘Maybe she is learning’ Draco said

‘I doubt that very much’ Harry scoffed

Walking into the Greenhouse Draco called out to his husband. 

When there was no answer he went through the connecting door to the room where all the plants were kept. 

‘Merlin no Nev’ Draco gasped in horror when he saw his husband lying unconscious and bloodied on the floor. 

Harry sent his Patronus to Minerva and Poppy to coming quickly. 

Severus checked Neville for injuries while they waited. 

Lying next to his battered and beaten body was a plank of wood covered in blood.

Harry transfigured a pot into a bag and covered the plank. 

Poppy and Minerva arrived and Neville was taken hurriedly up to the infirmary.

Harry and Severus had their arms around a shocked Draco as they led him up to the castle. 

After running a diagnostic and casting spells to reveal injuries Poppy told all in the room that Neville had sustained serious damage to his head.

There was swelling on his brain; he would need to be sent to St Mungo’s for specialist treatment.

Draco collapsed in a heap taking Harry with him when he heard the news. Harry held him as he sobbed and screamed. 

Minerva went to fire call the hospital and let them know they had an emergency patient coming through. 

In a matter of minutes a healer arrived to escort the patient to the emergency room. Harry and Severus went with Draco after the healer had left with Neville.

Minerva said she would contact Augusta Longbottom Neville’s grandmother and let her know what had happened.

Kingsley and Blaise were just leaving the Ministry to head home after a long day when an owl from Hogwarts landed on his desk. 

He read the letter and let out a shriek of horror. 

‘King what’s the matter?’ Blaise asked coming to his husband’s side. 

‘Neville Longbottom has been badly beaten, they don’t know if he will survive’ Kingsley answered in disbelief

‘Oh Merlin’ Blaise breathed.

‘I need to go to St Mungo’s you had better come to Draco will be a wreck’ Kingsley said grabbing his cloak.

‘Right behind you’ Blaise replied closing the office door. 

Harry, Minerva, Severus and a distraught Draco Malfoy met Kingsley and Blaise in the waiting area. 

When the blonde saw his old school friend he launched himself into Blaise’s arms and sobbed hard.

Blaise rubbed Draco’s back offering words of comfort. 

‘He’s tough Drake he will pull through’ Blaise soothed. 

‘There was so much blood’ Draco sobbed

Augusta Longbottom arrived a short time later and gathered Draco up into her arms and rocked him gently. 

‘Has there been any news about my Grandson?’ she asked rocking back and forth with Draco. 

‘Not yet Augusta, they are still running some tests’ Minerva said quietly. 

She eventually sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Draco onto her lap and continued to rock back and forth. 

The Healer came into the waiting area and hour later and explained what the tests had revealed. 

‘He has extensive injuries to his brain, we have run a scan and there is considerable swelling. We have placed him in an induced coma until the swelling subsides. He also has a spell to help him breath.’ The man said seriously 

‘Can we see him?’ Augusta asked the Healer.

‘Yes but only two at a time’ he replied 

No words were needed it was decided that Augusta and Draco would be the first to go in.   
‘Silence’ Minerva shouted over the noise. 

A hush fell over the hall and the students turned in their seats to look at the Headmistress and the Minister for Magic.

‘I have some disturbing news to tell you’ Minerva said gravely

‘Late yesterday afternoon Professor Longbottom was found in the Greenhouse badly beaten and unconscious, he has been taken to St Mungo’s where he is now in a coma.’ Minerva explained to a stunned hall

Frantic whispers began to circulate among the students each wondering who and why. 

Kingsley called silence for again this time. He rose from his seat and addressed the Great Hall. 

‘The nature of Professor Longbottom’s attack was nothing short of vicious and will now be investigated by the Ministry. I must impress on anyone that may know anything in regards to this attack to come forward and speak to either Professor McGonagall or myself. If you are feeling uneasy about coming forward might I suggest talking to your head of house and they can inform the Headmistresses.’ 

As the students filed from the hall, Minerva called for Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus to stay behind.

‘How’s Neville?’ Dean asked 

‘It isn’t good I’m afraid’ Minerva said solemnly

‘Miss Granger I wonder if you would mind taking over Professor Malfoys class today?’ Minerva inquired. 

‘Of course Professor’ Hermione replied. 

‘Is Draco coping alright?’ Seamus asked

‘Blaise, Severus, Harry and Augusta are with him at the moment, he is deeply distressed and worried for his husband’ Kingsley answered

‘Can we see him?’ Ron asked hopefully

‘I am unsure Mr Weasley I will speak to the Healer when I go back to St Mungo’s and see what I can work out, it my be that you could give Severus and Harry a break’ Minerva countered. 

‘Anything we can do to help we will’ Dean said and the others nodded in agreement

‘Thank you Mr Thomas, now if you will come with me Miss Granger I will see what Professor Malfoy had planned for today. Keep your ears and eyes open for a whisper of who might be responsible for this.’ Minerva stated as she rushed from the hall. 

‘We will Professor whoever did this to Nev will pay dearly’ Seamus seethed


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't look good for Neville.  
> Ginny's motives take on a new direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has looked at this story so far, it means the world

Draco held Neville’s hand and kissed his fingers he was exhausted and wrought with worry. 

There had been no change since the time Neville had been brought into the hospital. 

The Healer and told he and Augusta that a Neuro Specialist would be coming from Scotland later that day to assess him and work on a course of action. 

At some point during the night Augusta Longbottom had gone up to the mind damage ward where her son and daughter in law were permanent residents. 

They had suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange during the first war. 

She had repeatedly used the Cruciatus Curse until their minds were no longer their own. 

Augusta knew in her heart that Alice and Frank would have no understanding of what she was saying.

But the old woman hoped somewhere deep in the fortress of their minds it would register and they would offer up a prayer for their beloved son. 

Frank and Alice sat a smiled at Augusta as she did her best to explain about Neville. 

From the blank looks on their faces she knew that nothing had sunk in and more than likely didn’t know who Neville was.

It was such a heartbreaking waste to see to brilliant people reduced to a puddle of confusion.

Kissing them both goodbye, she went back down to the ward where her Grandson lay fighting for his life. 

Tears fell from the Longbottom Matriarch eyes she brushed them aside and composed herself. 

It wouldn’t do any good for Draco to see her coming apart. 

Augusta kissed Neville’s forehead and sat down on the other side of the bed and picked up Neville’s hand and began to sing. 

Tears fell from Draco’ eyes as he listened to the tune, it seemed to go straight through to his very soul. 

Somewhere far away Neville Longbottom was fighting as hard as he could to wake up. He could hear Draco crying and his Grandmother singing.

He wanted to go back to tell them he was ok, but the darkness wouldn’t loosen its grasp long enough fro him to try. Instead it pulled him back under taking him away from the people and the life he loved.

Hermione settled into the routine of teaching. 

The students had all been concerned about Draco and Neville, but accepted the change in Professor and didn’t give the witch any trouble. 

She was taken aback at the change in Ginny’s behaviour and attitude. 

From what she had heard the redhead had made it her mission to upset as many of the teaching staff as was possible. 

Now though she was calm and oddly elated which left Hermione with a sinking feeling. 

She had spoken to Ron and the others about it and they had noticed the same thing.

Dean told her he had Ancient Runes with her and it was the first time she hadn’t been given detention.

Professor Sprout had offered to come back and teach Herbology until Neville had recovered. 

The students were happy to see Pomona again but saddened that Neville was in such a bad way. 

Ginny on the other hand wasn’t saddened at all in fact she had never felt better.

There was something about watching from the sidelines while everyone else chased their tails trying to catch the culprit. 

Oh what bliss it was to hold the answers, they were her puppets and she was their Master. 

Ginny had come to the conclusion that it wasn’t about Harry anymore.

The thought of endlessly pursuing him and talking him into marriage didn’t hold the same appeal it once had. 

The Dungeon Bat could have him she mused and anyways there was always the chance she might need him for something one day.

The idea of being able to use him whenever she pleased held more appeal

Now that she had the power to control who and when she was willing wait. 

She looked over to where Michael Corner was sitting a faraway look in his eye. 

They had only spoken a handful of times since the attack on Neville. 

He had always looked to Ginny like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

Oh what fun it was to be the Master and work the strings.

Healer O’Neil arrived at St Mungo’s later that day to assess Neville’s condition. 

It took the better part of an hour. 

He came out into the waiting room where everyone had gathered while the Healer did his work. 

‘Mr Malfoy, Mrs Longbottom’ Healer O’Neil approached the pair. 

‘I have completed my examination on Mr Longbottom, the swelling has started to decrease slightly, there was some concern that he had sustained a fractured skull but I have ruled that out. He is still in the coma and we will keep it that way for a few more days at least. I will come back at the end of the week and assess his progress after that we may be able to slowly being to bring out of the coma’ 

‘So he will be alright?’ Draco asked wearily. 

‘He has a long way to go Mr Malfoy but the decrease in swelling is a good sign, we just have to hope he continues to improve.’ Healer O’Neil replied. 

Draco sank back into the chair and closed his eyes. 

‘I suggest you get some rest Mr Malfoy; you will need your strength in the coming days. It doesn’t pay to be exhausted’ the Healer said kindly.

‘He’s right Drake you need to sleep’ Harry said with concern. 

‘I can’t leave him’ Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly

‘You will go and sleep Draco I will remain here with Neville; I’ll contact you immediately if anything changes’ Augusta said firmly.

Having no strength to argue the point further he kissed Neville goodbye and let Harry and Severus floo him back to Hogwarts. 

Harry put him into bed after he drank a cup of tea laced with a sleeping draught courtesy of Severus. 

He transfigured the sofa into a double bed and he and Harry stripped down to boxers and drifted off to sleep. 

They held each other closely neither willing to be too far from the other. 

Neville’s attack had left them feeling unsettled and on high alert. 

Whoever had attacked Neville had meant him serious harm maybe even death. 

One couldn’t help but think they might be next. 

When Draco woke a few hours later, he insisted on going straight back to the hospital. 

Severus persuaded him to at least shower and eat something first. 

He reluctantly agreed. Harry left them to it while he went to see Minerva and fill her on Neville.

He spent some time with Hermione, Ron and the others in his rooms. 

The one thing that made Harry’s mind turn was the sudden change in Ginny Weasleys behaviour.

He hadn’t given the redhead any thought there had been no time when Neville was hurt. 

Now he pondered the thought that she could have been responsible for the attack. What he couldn’t work out was why. 

Neville had never been anything but kind to Ginny.

He didn’t hold grudges so to speak. 

Unless Harry wondered it was to get back at Draco for giving her detention. 

It was a bloody big risk to take and a cruel vindictive way to get even. 

As always Hermione seemed to read his mind, she gave him a kind look. 

‘Do you really think she would be that ruthless?’ she asked Harry

‘I don’t know to be honest, I wouldn’t like to think so, but I can’t think of anyone else who would have a reason to hurt Neville’ Harry surmised. 

‘What do you think Ron?’ Dean countered

‘I want to say no, but having grown up with her I know what she’s like. Ginny has been spoilt most of her life, she always has to get what she wants and throws a hell of a fit if she doesn’t. We boys used to always get the blame for doing something when it was really her that had done it, so she’s cunning’ Ron explained

‘We will just have to keep a close watch on her’ Seamus concluded. 

They talked for a bit longer before the others left and Harry showered and changed ready to head back to St Mungo’s. 

Before he left the rooms he checked on his lesson for the following day. 

Kingsley had mentioned that one of the Aurors would be teaching his class for a few days.

Professor Slughorn had come back to teach Potions for Severus. 

He was incredibly grateful. His and Severus’ place was with Draco at the minute he needed their support more than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puppet is arrested and taken to the Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still reading  
> Love to you all x

‘Mentis Imperium’ 

‘Now Michael I want you to go up to Professor McGonagall’s office and tell her that it was you who beat Professor Longbottom. Tell her you really don’t have a good reason other than feeling like you had to do it.’ She instructed.

‘Now when I cough you will go in and from now on Michael whenever someone else coughs you will do what they say’ Ginny added

Ginny watched with delight as Michael walked in the direction of the Headmistresses office

The redhead was dancing on the inside; it really was pure perfection to have total control over someone to bend him or her to your every whim. 

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and placed food onto her plate and chewed thoughtfully. 

Who else could she control she wondered looking around the hall for her next victim.

She was coming out of class later that morning and saw the Minister for Magic making great strides towards the Headmistresses office.

Showtime she thought, quickly changing direction and making her way to the office being mindful to stay far enough behind the Minister so as not to be noticed. 

Kingsley took a seat close to Minerva’s desk and looked closely at the boy that had confessed to beating Neville Longbottom.

‘Right Mr Corner I would like you to explain what happened on the evening Professor Longbottom was attacked’ Kingsley said sternly. 

‘I went down to the Greenhouses, picked up a plank of wood and beat Professor Longbottom until he wasn’t moving any longer, I don’t really know why I did it, it was like I had to do it’ he explained

‘You will come to the Ministry with me now where you will be held until a trial can be organised’ Kingsley said gravely

‘I would like this kept quiet for the time being Minerva’ Kingsley added

The Headmistress nodded.

Michael stood without argument and was led over to the fireplace where he and the Minister flooed back to the Ministry.

Minerva shook her head of all the people she thought might be responsible for attacking Neville Michael Corner certainly wasn’t at the top of her list. 

She contacted the boy’s parents and told them to go straight to the Ministry.

Kingsley walked into St Mungo’s later that day and went to find Draco and Augusta.

He had not long finished interviewing the young man about Neville’s attack; his parents had arrived at the Ministry not long after he himself had arrived.

Kingsley had advised them to seek Legal representation; he referred the matter to his husband who was organising a colleague to meet with them. 

‘Draco, Augusta’ Kingsley greeted the pair as he walked into the room. 

‘Minister’ Augusta nodded. 

‘I have some news regarding your Grandsons attack’ Kingsley stated. 

‘Someone has been caught?’ Augusta asked

‘Yes, a student from Hogwarts confessed to Minerva earlier today in the Great Hall, he is now in a holding cell at the Ministry until his trial’ Kingsley replied

‘Who was it?’ Draco asked quietly

‘Michael Corner’ Kingsley answered

‘Do you know this boy Draco?’ Augusta questioned

‘No I don’t think so’ Draco said vaguely

‘ I hope he gets Azkaban and they lose the key’ Augusta snarled. 

‘Did he say why he attacked my Grandson?’ 

‘All he said was he felt like he had to do it’ Kingsley said 

‘That’s the excuse he gave you, he beats my husband to a pulp and leaves him for dead and all he can say is he felt like he had to do it. He wants to pray to Merlin that he wakes up’ Draco raged clenching his fists and shaking. 

Kingsley placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. 

Before he knew it the blonde was sobbing uncontrollably against the Ministers chest his whole body trembling.

Augusta looked at Draco with sadness. He had been like a rock since Neville had been brought in. 

She had wondered when it would finally get the better of him and he would break down. 

When the sobbing subsided Kingsley sat down on a chair and Draco moved to sit on the bed wit his husband. 

He picked up Neville’s hand and kissed it gently. 

Michael Corner sat in a holding cell in the Ministry of Magic racking his brain wondering why he was there and how he came to confess to the crime. 

The last thing he remembered was going to breakfast in the Great Hall and now he was here. 

Maybe he had blocked out attacking the Professor, he heard that could sometimes happen with things like that. 

The person felt really bad after committing a crime so they block the memory of it. 

His parents had left a short while ago with a boy from Hogwarts he had been in Slytherin Michael thought. 

They were going to meet with a lawyer find out what would happen next. 

He supposed that he would end up in Azkaban prison. 

The thought should have filled him with tremendous fear, but for reasons he couldn’t explain it didn’t.

An intense tiredness washed over the Ravenclaw and he curled up on the single bed and drifted off to sleep. 

A while later he woke with a start when he heard someone cough. 

He sat looking out through the transparent door looking for whoever had made the sound. 

When no one spoke or asked him anything, he figured he must have dreamt it so lay back down and went back off to sleep.

The Auror who had been passing at the time noticed the prisoner sit bolt upright and look around. 

He waited a few moments to see if maybe there was something wrong, when the boy lay back down he went on his way. 

Kingsley arrived back at the Ministry and went straight into his office sealing the door. 

He poured a large glass of firewhiskey and took a long swig. 

He sat down behind his desk and studied the pile of parchment in front if him. 

Sometimes being Minister wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. 

The look of rage on Draco’s face was going to stay with him for quite a while. 

It was the part of his job that he hated, having to deliver bad news to people always hard, but when he knew them it was that much harder. 

On Friday morning Healer O’Neil arrived at St Mungo’s to check on Neville’s condition. 

He performed a scan of Neville’s brain to see if the swelling had decreased any further since his last visit and was happy to find it had done so quite considerably.

Happy with the outcome he spoke to the Healer that had first seen Neville and worked out a regime to slowly bring him out of the induced coma. 

In the waiting room he was met with looks of hope and small smiles.

It was the first time he had seen Mr Longbottoms husband smile. 

He did stress that while the results were promising the true test would be to see if he could breathe without assistance and he came out of the coma successfully. 

It was enough to hope for and Draco allowed himself to hold onto that sliver of hope.

He wanted his husband back and wouldn’t give up until Neville was well and back in his arms. 

Harry and Severus took the chance to head back to Hogwarts for the night. 

They would come back the next morning and let Augusta go home for a well-earned rest.

Harry entertained the thought he might even be able to sway Drake to sleep for a few hours. 

He may be grasping at straws for it to happen but being a true Gryffindor he would certainly try.

Sitting in Minerva’s office that evening she told Harry and Severus about Michael Corner being arrested and taken to the Ministry. 

Something about the name struck familiar to Harry and Severus though neither man could pinpoint the familiarity with any certainty. 

They both slept soundly that night. Praying that the next few days would finally bring some much needed good news. 

In Gryffindor Tower Ginny Weasley was busy planning who her next victim might be.

She had a person in mind but it was a risky move. 

What was life without a little risk? She thought 

It would take meticulous planning every detail had to be perfect for it to work without her being implicated in any way. 

Michael was easy Minerva McGonagall was another kettle of fish entirely. 

She would think twice about scolding her after Ginny had got through with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the body language

Michael and his parents where sitting in a room at the Ministry speaking with the lawyer. 

Gabe Barclay was his name and he seemed to know what he was doing. 

He had explained to the Corners that Michael was looking at 3 years or more in Azkaban for the attack on Neville Longbottom if he came out of the coma. 

If he died as a result of his injuries caused by the attack then he was looking at life or the dementor’s kiss. Either way he was going to prison.

His mother broke down and cried, his father stared into space and Michael remained indifferent. 

Gabe a small cough before he spoke again, Michael seemed to stiffen slightly and he stared at the man intensely. 

‘Michael what I want you to do is walk me through once more what happened the night you attacked Professor Longbottom. 

The young man repeated verbatim what he had told Minerva and Kingsley. Gabe thought it sounded to rehearsed and tried a different angle. 

The look on Michaels face was also of concern, for most of the meeting he had been sitting comfortably.

Until the point Gabe had spoken directly to him where he gaze became fixed on him and hadn’t waivered since. 

He would speak to Kingsley after the meeting. Maybe the boy had suffered some sort of breakdown or was on the verge. 

Gabe had been a lawyer for a long time and he was well versed in the art of body language. Michael Corners was telling him that something wasn’t right. 

‘It might be worth getting a Healer to have a look at young Michael Corner’ he said seated in Kingsley’s office

‘Something wrong?’ Kingsley asked

‘Just a feeling, I’d feel better if a medic gave him a once over to be on the safe side’ Gabe replied. 

‘I’ll get in touch with St Mungo’s Kingsley assured him. 

‘Thanks Kingsley’ Gabe smiled and bid the Minister goodbye.

The Minister contacted St Mungo’s and asked for a Healer that dealt with possible breakdowns to visit the Ministry as soon as possible. 

He got a reply later that afternoon to say that a Healer would arrive the next day.

The spell to help Neville breath was taken off the next day; Draco held his breath for what seemed like hours waiting for his husband’s chest to rise of its own accord. 

Squeezing Augusta’s hand he waited. Finally Neville began to breath on his own, his chest rising and falling gently.

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief at the simple movement. They were one step closer to Neville waking up. 

Healer O’Neil told the pair that the sedation he had been under would be slowly scaled back and if successful Neville would wake in the next 24-48 hours all going well. 

‘Come back to me love’ Draco whispered as he stroked Neville’s face gently

Augusta quietly left the room to give Draco some time alone with her Grandson.

Draco toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed laying down next to his husband and draping his arm over his waist nuzzling into Neville’s chest. 

‘I need you Nev, ‘I’m no good without you here’ 

Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in his husband’s arms revelling in the warm feeling he got from simply being close to the man. 

A Mediwitch came in a short time later and smiled when she saw the blonde curled up against Neville sleeping peacefully. 

It was about time she thought as she checked everything was going well and Neville’s vital signs were remaining stable. 

The poor man hadn’t got any rest in the last few days.

On the way out she shut the door quietly allowing Draco to sleep undisturbed. 

Augusta poked her head in about an hour later and Draco was still sleeping peacefully. 

She scratched him a note saying she would be up with Frank and Alice if anything changed. 

The Longbottom Matriarch smiled to herself as she walked the length of the corridor to the nearest lift. 

She was immensely grateful that Neville had found such a wonderful man in Draco Malfoy. 

She had been more than sceptical when her Grandson had first announced he was dating a Malfoy, those doubts were soon washed away the first time she met the young man.

He was everything Neville needed and she would have been foolish to think otherwise. 

Healer O’Neil, Kingsley and Gabe Barclay stood in the small room inside the Ministry waiting while an Auror escorted Michael up from the holding cells. 

In the interim Gabe explained his feeling that something wasn’t quite right with the way Michael had explained the reason behind attacking Neville.

He described it as sounding robotic there was no feeling coupled with the words. 

A few minutes later the Auror came into the room with Michael and the others sat down at the long table the Auror standing guard a little way from Michael. 

‘Mr Corner my name is Healer O’Neil I am going to give you a check up today, Gabe and the Minister are a little concerned about your health and well being’ he said kindly. 

‘Alright’ Michael replied. 

‘Good now first of all’ Healer O’Neil coughed slightly clearing his throat before continuing. 

The reaction was instant. Michael sat straight as if a rod had been glue to his spine; his eyes became fixed on the Healer never moving an inch.

‘That’s the look I was telling you about’ Gabe exclaimed pointing at Michael. 

Healer O’Neil frowned slightly and focused on Michael for a few moments. 

The Auror that had been standing quietly cleared his throat and Michaels gaze instantly followed the sound and became transfixed again.

Without speaking Healer O’Neil waved his wand over the Ravenclaw muttering as he did so. 

His brow furrowed in concentration his mouth fixed in a permanent frown. 

Pulling his wand away and sitting it in his lap Healer O’Neil looked closely into Michael’s eyes once more before speaking. 

‘He has been placed under a mind control spell, it’s called Mentis Imerpium, there are similarities between this and Muggle hypnosis which is basically a form of control one can rendered over another’ he said sombrely

He thought for a moment more and gave a small cough. 

‘Thought so, it’s more like the muggle version than I thought’ he muttered

‘Can you explain it to me? I’m a little confused’ Kingsley asked

‘In the muggle world hypnosis is used as a tool to uncover lost or repressed memories, it can be used to control or modify behaviour leaving the victim responsive to suggestion or direction. There is often a command that activates the state in this case I believe that the command Michael responds to is someone coughing’ 

‘In other words you’re saying that someone used a magical form of hypnosis on Michael and told him to attack Professor Longbottom?’ Kingsley said incredulously 

‘That’s exactly what I am saying’ Healer O’Neil replied gravely.

‘So now we need to find the culprit’ Kingsley countered

‘Can it be reversed?’ Gabe asked

‘There is a counter spell to bring him out of it yes’ Healer O’Neil replied. 

‘Will he remember anything?’ Kingsley interjected

‘I am unsure of that part and we wont know until he is released from the spell’ Healer O’Neil surmised. 

‘Bring him out of it Ryan’ Kingsley said decisively

‘Compos Mentis’ Healer O’Neil said in a strong voice and flicked his wand. 

Michael blinked and looked dazedly at the four men in the room. 

‘What am I doing here?’ he asked with confusion. 

‘You don’t remember anything?’ Kingsley inquired

‘No the last thing I remember was going to down to breakfast in the Great Hall, and now I’m here’ he shrugged

‘We had better explain Michael, but first I will contact your parents’ Kingsley nodded and went back to his office. 

It must be bad whatever it is Michael thought if he was at the Ministry for Magic and had an Auror standing guard over him. 

He looked at Gabe and Healer O’Neil with confusion and the two men took it upon themselves to make introductions. 

The Ravenclaws blood froze when the tall man with the beard said he was a lawyer that his parents had hired. 

Kingsley came back into the room and told Michael his parents were on their way.

At Michaels insistence Kingsley gave him the bare facts about why he had been held at the Ministry for the past two days. 

He refused to say anymore until Michael’s parents arrived.

Reluctantly the young man let the matter go for the moment.

His mind was a jumble of confusion and it was causing his head to throb, he suddenly felt very weary, the feeling seeping into his bones and settling there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville is going to be alright.  
> Bit of Legilimens

Harry and Severus made their way to St Mungo’s late Friday afternoon to see Neville.

When they walked into his room Draco was curled up on the bed beside him. 

He sat up when he saw them and moved off the bed and into a chair. 

Kingsley had sent Harry, Minerva and Severus a note to say that Neville was being taken off the breathing spell and it had so far been successful. 

Harry made Draco a cup of coffee and encouraged him to eat something. 

‘You are getting to be a real mother hen in your old age Potter’ Draco sniffed. 

‘If you weren’t such a stubborn git I wouldn’t have to resort to such things’ Harry retorted. 

‘You need your strength for when Neville wakes up’ he added

Draco scoffed and chewed on his sandwich. 

‘Could I have some more coffee please mum?’ Draco chortled

‘Smart arse’ Harry said dryly as he took the proffered cup and refilled it

‘Thank you mummy’ Draco blew him a kiss

‘You are a strange man Malfoy’ Harry shook his head

‘You love me’ he grinned

‘Mmm’ was the only reply he got

Severus shook his head and sighed, the pair of them were going to send him to an early grave. 

Neville needed to wake up and soon; he couldn’t possibly handle these pair on his own. 

Draco grinned at the look on his Godfathers face and laughed. 

‘You know you would be lost without me Sevvy’ he chuckled.

‘Shut up you twat and eat your dinner’ Severus growled. 

Draco’s reply was to blow him a kiss. 

He left the room muttering something about being soft in the head and looking for more intelligent conversation.

Draco and Harry doubled over with laughter. The blonde hadn’t felt like laughing at all the last few days but he admitted it felt good to do so. 

Michael’s parents sat listening intently as the Healer explained what had been done to their son and the reason he was being held at he Ministry. 

When the initial shock had worn off and Kingsley explained that Michael would not be held accountable for the attack on Neville, they calmed.

He asked Healer O’Neil explain what he was going to do to help Michael. 

He told them what he planned to do in an attempt to help Michael regain his memory. 

‘Will his memory come back completely?’ Michaels Mother asked nervously

‘In cases like this the memories are still there but have been shrouded due to the spell being used. What I am going to do is go into your sons mind and remove the blockage and hopefully he will regain his memory. He may not remember the things he was made to do, but I am optimistic that I will be able to locate those particular memories and it will tell me who has done this to him’ 

Michaels Mother and Father looked at their son question filled their eyes. 

‘I’ll do it, there is no way I would ever attack a Teacher, I like Professor Longbottom I had no reason to hurt him’ Michael said with abandon.

‘Excellent’ Healer O’Neil smiled.

‘I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes, just relax this won’t hurt’ Healer O’Neil instructed. 

Michael did as he was asked and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. 

‘Legilimens’ Healer O’Neil said 

He worked his way through the depths of the Ravenclaws mind; he sorted each memory and finally came across the ones that had been blocked due to the spell. 

He muttered and incantation and the block lifted leaving the memories unshrouded and clear. 

Healer O’Neil saw more than he bargained for including the attack on Neville Longbottom. 

When he pulled out of the young mans mind he was certain that Michael wasn’t responsible for any wrongdoing.

Michael shook his head and sat still for a moment letting everything sink in. 

When he faced the people in the room a look of fury was evident on his face.

‘That conniving bitch’ he snarled

‘I quite agree Mr Corner’ Healer O’Neil concurred. 

Neville blinked a few times and tried to open his eyes, it took the better part of a minute but was soon taking in his surroundings.

‘Drake?’ he whispered seeing his husband sitting in a chair near his bed. 

Draco looked over at the sound and leaped from his seat and was at his husband’s side in a mere second. 

‘Nev you’re awake, oh thank Merlin’ Draco said tears falling down his face. 

‘Where am I?’ he asked 

‘St Mungo’s you were attacked in the Greenhouses’ Draco explained

‘Who?’ he asked 

‘It doesn’t matter’ Draco soothed, he sent his Patronus out to the front desk to tell them Neville was awake. 

He pressed a gentle chaste kiss to his husband’s lips and ran his finger over the bottom lip smiling. 

‘I was so scared I would never get to do that again’ Draco said quietly. 

‘I’m back my beloved you don’t have to be scared anymore’ Neville looked deep into those steel grey eyes he loved so much. 

Before long the room was crowded with Healers and Mediwtiches checking Neville over. 

Augusta shuffled into the room and smiled brightly at Draco. 

He moved into her arms and sobbed against her chest. 

‘He’s back my love is back’ he sobbed 

‘It will all be ok now’ Augusta soothed. 

‘You stay here and I will go and let Minerva and the rest know he has woken’ Augusta kissed Draco’s forehead and walked from the room. 

‘That’s wonderful news Augusta’ Minerva beamed at the head bobbing in the green flames 

‘Yes thank Merlin he is alright’ she replied. 

‘I will let the others know’ Minerva smiled 

Augusta waved her goodbye and vanished from sight. 

Minerva sent a note to Harry and Severus to come to her office immediately. 

‘Do you know why she would do this to you?’ Kingsley asked Michael

‘I have no idea, we dated for a while back in 4th year, but she was so hung up on Professor Potter that I ended it. I still liked her and all, but she was determined to snag him so I gave up.’ Michael explained. 

‘Do you have any recollection of doing the things I uncovered in your mind?’ Healer O’Neil asked

‘Not really, they are fuzzy I mostly remember feeling like time had stood still for a few minutes then I felt alright again.’

‘Was Ginny present during those times do you recall?’ 

‘Not during or not that I can remember anyway she seemed to be there after though’ Michael said a confused expression on his face. 

‘What happens now?’ Michaels Mother asked

Before anyone could answer Kingsley’s assistant poked her head into the room and handed him a note. 

Thanks Grace’ he smiled unfolding the note

‘This is a note from St Mungo’s Neville has woken from his coma’ Kingsley said pleased.

‘Fantastic news’ Healer O’Neil sighed with relief. 

‘Now as to what to do next I have an idea’ Kingsley smirked

All eyes focused on the Minister he explained the idea. 

Michael agreed readily, his parents were reluctant to allow him to be involved in such a scheme.

He reminded them that he could have been well on his way to life in Azkaban Prison if they sat and did nothing. 

The fierceness in his eyes soon changed their minds, he was determined to clear his name and in hindsight they would have been powerless to stop him. 

Kingsley left to contact the others, Healer O’Neil left to go back to the hospital.

Michael was given permission to go home until the time he was required back at Hogwarts. 

She wouldn’t get away with this Michael thought furiously as he went into his room and lay down on his bed. 

He should have known better than to get involved with Ginny Weasley in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take that!

Every mouth on every person gathered in Minerva McGonagall’s office including her own gaped open in horror as Kingsley explained about Michael Corner.

‘I knew that name sounded familiar’ Harry remarked 

‘It seems as if he was nothing more than a puppet and she was his Master’ Kingsley said disdainfully. 

‘I cant believe she would go so far as to have someone attacked like Nev was knowing that there was a strong possibility that he could die. Sorry Nev’ Ron sighed 

‘It’s fine mate she will pay for the what she has done’ Neville replied

He had been released from the hospital a week earlier; he and Draco were staying with Augusta for the time being. 

Kingsley felt it was safer if he and Michael stayed away for the interim until such time as their plan was put into action. 

Professor Sprout and Hermione were more than happy to keep covering Neville and Draco’s classes. 

Draco had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione wouldn’t mind staying on a more permanent basis. 

Harry and Severus were back to teaching their own classes full time. 

‘Everyone sorted on what they have to do?’ Kingsley asked the room

‘Yep answered each of them

‘Good I will see you all then, Harry you’re sure you don’t mind casting the spell?’ Kingsley asked for the umpteenth time

‘It will be my pleasure’ Harry smiled

He left followed by Draco and Neville, they didn’t go anywhere alone these days.

Augusta had her floo restricted to only allow the Minister and selected people from Hogwarts.

The rest of the crowd left Minerva’s office and reconvened in the Potions room. Ron was rattled although he tried his best not to show it. 

Minerva had contacted Molly and Arthur. 

They would be present the day all was revealed and had given their express permission for the mind control spell to be cast on Ginny. 

Michael had also written to Neville apologising for the horrible attack. 

Augusta had allowed the young man to visit her Grandson in person. It seemed to help both men find closure after the ordeal.

The next day dragged on endlessly and it was all Harry could not to tear Ginny limb from limb. 

Watching her sitting in his class without a care in the world filled him with so much rage it threatened to consume him. 

He had never thought of himself as vindictive and he didn’t like to intentionally hurt people or seek revenge for wrongdoing. 

When Kingsley had asked him if he would cast the spell Harry heard himself agreeing before any real thought went into it. 

Harry didn’t have a lot of regard for his own safety or well-being, but when it came to those he considered friends and family he showed no mercy. 

It wasn’t only that she had caused Neville harm, but she had tried to drive a wedge between him and Severus for no other reason than jealously. 

Later that evening everyone gathered in Harry’s rooms, they discussed what the next day would bring and how Neville would cope confronting Ginny and all that she had caused. 

Ron hadn’t left Seamus’ side torn between being angry and saddened that his only sister would go as far as she did. 

Harry lay cuddled against his husband it had been a long draining day and he wanted nothing more than to hide himself from the world.

‘I will be so glad when tomorrow is over and things can go back to normal’ Harry murmured

‘You’re not the only one love’ Severus replied kissing Harry’s neck

‘Is there something you would like Mr Snape?’ Harry asked tilting his neck to allow his husband better access

‘Your naked body writhing in pleasure beneath mine Professor’ Severus mumbled

‘I think that can be arranged’ Harry purred

Severus’ hand snaked its way down Harry’s body causing the man to shudder with each feather light touch. 

He spread Harry’s legs apart and began a sensual assault on his puckered hole. Inserting one finger finding that sweet spot and nudging it gently.

Harry arched off the bed and let out the most sinful delicious sound Severus had ever heard.

‘How do you feel my love?’ Draco whispered his head on Neville’s chest

‘Terrified, angry, hopeful, relieved all of the above’ Neville replied

‘Tomorrow it will all be over and that vindictive bitch will be behind bars where she belongs’ Draco snarled. 

He leant up and kissed his husband tenderly.

He brushed his tongue against Neville’s bottom lip and moaned as their tongues began a sensual dance around and over the other.

‘Merlin I love you’ Draco purred as he attacked a sensitive spot on Neville’s neck. 

‘I love you too Drake, I wouldn’t have got through any of this without you’ he murmured losing all coherent thought at his husband ministrations

Draco moved slowly down Neville’s body mapping out the planes of his muscles with light teasing kisses.

He licked the head of his husbands weeping cock and swallowed him whole, while his fingers prepared his entrance. Neville let out a guttural moan when Draco hit his prostate.

‘Fuck me now’ Neville groaned

Happy to oblige Draco released his husbands cock summoned the lube, slicked his fingers and his own cock and with one smooth motion was buried deep inside his lover thrusting for all he was worth.

‘Fuck Drake feels so good’ Neville growled 

‘Touch yourself for me my love’ Draco hissed

Neville took hold of his hard aching cock and pumped in time with Draco’s thrusts. 

‘You are a vision my love nothing is more perfect than watching you pleasure yourself while I fill you with my cock’ Draco panted. 

‘Harder Drake I won’t last much longer’ Neville groaned

‘Cum for me baby’ 

Neville pumped with fierce abandon and was soon screaming his husbands name as ropes of cum shot from his cock, covering his stomach and chest. 

Spurred on by the pure ecstasy on his husband’s face Draco thrust harder and spilled his seed into Neville’s hole his name on his lips as he rode the wave of orgasmic bliss.

‘God l love you‘ he panted heavily slipping out and lying down beside Neville. 

Harry stayed out of sight in a dark corner of the entrance hall waiting for Ginny to walk around the corner. 

Making use of the old DA coins Hermione had sent him a message to say Ginny had left the common room and should be on her way down. 

He saw her walk around the corner, treading carefully he muttered the spell and watched as her eyes became fixed and her gaze cloudy. 

Kingsley appeared from the other direction and pulled Ginny out of sight. 

‘You are going to walk into the Great Hall and when someone says the word ‘Now’ you will stand up and tell the entire school what you did to Michael Corner and why. When you have finished you will answer every question I ask truthfully. Once that is done I will say the counter spell and you will remember everything you have just said’ Kingsley instructed. 

They watched as she walked into the hall and took a seat beside Hermione at Gryffindor table. 

Kingsley and Harry used the staff entrance and took their places at the table. 

Molly and Arthur were in the room off to the side of the hall. 

Severus had cast an enhanced hearing charm so they wouldn’t miss anything. 

Halfway through the meal Kingsley stood from his seat and called for silence. 

‘I have some good news regarding Professor Longbottom, he came out of his coma and is recovering nicely he sends along his thanks for all your well wishes’ Kingsley told an elated student body. 

‘I have some more news unfortunately this isn’t as good, we have found the person responsible for the attack on Professor Longbottom and the use of a potion on Professor Snape’ Kingsley paused long enough to give Hermione a slight nod

‘Now’ she whispered

Ginny rose from her spot and faced the staffs table her eyes staring straight ahead.

‘I am the one who is responsible for the attack on Professor Longbottom and giving the potion to Professor Snape. I used a mind control spell on Michael Corner and told him what to do. I told him to give the potion to Professor Snape to break him and Professor Potter up so I could have him for myself. I had Michael attack Professor Longbottom to get back at Professor Malfoy for giving me detention.’ She said with a robotic tone.

‘Was this all because Professor Potter wouldn’t leave his husband for you?’ Kingsley asked

‘At the start it was, I was angry because he didn’t tell me he was married to the dungeon bat. When Michael was arrested for attacking Professor Longbottom I realised that I liked being able to control people, so it wasn’t about Professor Potter anymore. I figured I could always use the spell on him one day if I needed something’ she replied

‘Are you sorry for the distress you have caused everyone involved?’ Kingsley countered.

‘Only that I won’t have Michael to control anymore, I can find someone else’ she shrugged.

‘Compos Mentis’ Kingsley flicked his wand and watched as the effects of the spell wore off and Ginny became aware of what she had just confessed. 

‘What did you make me do?’ she howled her face turning scarlet

‘We forced you to tell the truth just like you forced Michael to hurt those people’ Kingsley snarled

‘It will never stick, you can’t prove anything’ she said with a smug look

‘Oh I think we can Miss Weasley’ Kingsley retorted

The door to the room off the side of the hall opened and Molly, Arthur and Michael Corner emerged. 

‘I remember everything you made me do Weasley’ Michael raged 

‘You were just a puppet, I will find someone else’ she sneered

‘I am ashamed to be your Mother’ Molly seethed

Ginny gave a shrug and turned away. 

Ginerva Rose Weasley you are under arrest of the improper use of a prohibited spell, using mind control to cause someone harm and endangering their life. You will also be charged with improper use of a potion with the intent to again cause harm.’ Kingsley stated the charges then gestured for two Aurors to take her back to the Ministry to await trial.

She was led from the hall with every eye on her, some muttering their disgust others were seething with anger at what she had done. 

Molly and Arthur walked defeated from the hall heads hung low hands grasped together. 

Harry felt a pang on sympathy for them they didn’t need this especially after losing Fred in the war. 

He felt a hand squeeze his and turned to smile at his husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy lady gone

It had been 3 months since Ginny had been arrested for her crimes. 

Neville and Draco attended her trial along with the Weasley’s, Seamus and Augusta

They listened with satisfaction when the Wizengamot handed down a 10-year sentence in Azkaban. 

As she was led from the courtroom the redhead could be heard hurling abuse at her parents who had sat there along with her brothers and did nothing to help of defend her. 

When there was no response she screeched that they were weak and pathetic, she would make them all pay. 

When the Daily Prophet came out the next day it emphasised the lack of remorse the young girl had shown when questioned by the Wizengamot. 

One reporter went as far as to say that they had never seen a person as cold and calculating as Ginny Weasley and they for one were glad she was locked up.

Christmas fast approached and everyone was looking forward to the break. Christmas day was to be held at Augusta’s. 

She wouldn’t take no for an answer and no one was brave enough to argue the point. 

Molly and Arthur had been invited but kindly declined saying they needed time with their family. 

Ron and Seamus would spend the day with them and come to Augusta’s that evening.

When term resumed Neville took up the post as Herbology Professor, Draco went back to teaching Transfiguration. 

Hermione had been offered and excitedly accepted to be Draco’s assistant the following year. 

Dean had been asked to teach History of Magic as Professor Binns said he couldn’t stand another year with trouble lurking around every corner.

Ron and Seamus had bought the Hogshead from Aberforth who had decided to retire and see the world. 

It was to be name Dragon Fire after Ron’s love for Dragons like his brother Charlie and Seamus’ habit of setting things on fire.

All was well and Lady Hogwarts sighed with relief. Her castle was safe once more.


End file.
